deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW True Eye
:This article is about the Rainbow Cult members, for the article about the unannounced scoop, see The Cult. The True Eye is a group of psychopaths in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, also called the Raincoat Cult. They are an organized group of cultists led by the religious zealot Sean Keanan. The followers wear long yellow raincoats and green masks. The cultists make their first appearance attempting to sacrifice Jennifer Gorman, near the entrance to Colby's Movieland in Paradise Plaza on Day 2, September 20 at 1:00pm in the unannounced scoop The Cult with their leader Sean Keanan. Afterwards, they can be found in small groups in various plazas of the mall. Once A Strange Group is completed, the cultists will no longer appear. Like the convicts, they don't count towards any psycho achievements, but Frank will get a 500 prestige point bonus for every one he kills. They are more difficult to kill than zombies. Background The True Eye cult is a mysterious extremist organization. Several posters around the Willamette Parkview Mall advertised the cult's presence and purpose, yet it is ambiguous as to whether or not the organization was founded before or during the initial stages of the Ampulex Compressa Giganteus outbreak in Willamette. It is also unknown if Sean Keanan, the leader encountered by Frank West, was the original founder or an individual who took power once the epidemic reached it's height. True Eye consisted of several individuals who believed in an unknown extent of religious worship and belief. Several encounters between Frank and the cult revealed some aspects of their beliefs; Sean and his followers believed by killing, or "sacrificing" other survivors, or "heretics" (those who are not affiliated with their organization), they would be spared from the ravenous zombie hordes and the possible reality of reanimation. Their religious-influenced actions were displayed as fanaticism, evident by the cult's readiness to commit violence against any other survivor who wasn't part of their organization. Their primary base of operations during the time-frame of September 19th to September 21st was Colby's Movieland. The cult seemed to have cleared the movie theater of the zombies and transformed the individual cinemas for their own purposes, filling them with mannequins, food, supplies and other inventory. Theater 4 was completely stripped of its patron seats and filled with barrels with fire, a few seats with spotlights on them, and a deformed mannequin with blood and nails protruding from it as well as the True Eye crest on its chest. A secondary base was established in a secret warehouse room near Leisure Park. This base was filled with a variety of equipment, including a ceremonial area where they sacrifice survivors after stripping them naked. There was also a set of cameras and relevant equipment also in the room; it is possible that is was used to record the cult's extremist and insane actions. The exact amount of True Eye members is unknown. Their presence in the Willamette Parkview Mall was one of the strongest and most organized in terms of numbers, second only to Frank and Brad's security room survivor group. Seeing as True Eye had the man-power to run out of two locations and terrorize local survivors, it can be safely assumed there were many more survivors of Willamette than previously assumed. The group was encountered from September 20th onwards in various parts of the mall, in mid-sized groups chanting non-audible speech. True Eye's members seemed to have found a way to keep the zombie hordes from attacking them, as even though they remained absolutely still (until someone came close), the hordes didn't seem to attack them as aggressively as other survivors. This could be an indication that the cult used smell to confuse the zombies senses, or that their attire of yellow raincoats and face-covering mask made them seem as inanimate objects to the shuffling hordes. The Cult In the unannounced scoop The Cult on the second day, Frank will stumble upon a strange gathering outside Jill's Sandwiches of men and women dressed in yellow raincoats and green face masks, and an older man in a white robe. The older man, Sean Keanan, stands over a bound woman who is shaking with fear. Sean claims that they must spill the woman's tainted blood to stop the zombie invasion in Willamette. He orders his minions to place Jennifer in a bloody wooden crate where she screams and pleads for help. Just as he raises his sword, he notices Frank, who stands out among the crowd of cultists, and orders them to attack him, stating that he is another tainted person. He then flees, leaving an imprisoned Jennifer and a surrounded Frank to deal with the crazed people. Once the cult members have been killed, Jennifer can be freed and escorted to the security room. After this incident, many groups of cultists can be found throughout the mall, mindlessly chanting and twitching. A Strange Group In the scoop A Strange Group, Frank arrives at Colby's Movieland to investigate the strange happenings involving the True Eye cult. Upon entering Theater 4, Frank finds four people tied up as the cult leader, Sean Keanan, prepares a strange sacrificial ritual. As he notices Frank, he vows to slay him with a ceremonial sword. After he is defeated, Sean kneels in front of the mannequin on the altar. He besought it to deliver him strength, but the mannequin topples over and the sword impales him through his right eye, killing him in a gruesome manner. Sean's death marked the final appearance of the True Eye cult, as the last of the cultists entered the room to avenge their leader only to face defeat as Frank frees the prisoners. Fate The True Eye organization ultimately was disbanded or wiped out by September 21st. The group had several hostile encounters with Frank West, who saw their religious fanaticism as dangerous for the innocent survivors. This hostility cultivated in the journalist infiltrating Colby's Movieland and confronting leader Sean Keanan to rescue a few survivors the group had captured to sacrifice. Sean Keanan attacked Frank and forced the latter to kill him. Once Keanan was dead, some of the remaining members of True Eye rushed Frank in an attempt to avenge their leader, but were unsuccessful and Frank was forced to kill them to escape. The group's visible presence around the mall ceased after this, and it can be assumed that any remaining members fled or were wiped out by the zombies or Special Forces by the 22nd. Battling cult members The cultists have four main attacks: # Slash Frank with their knife, which Frank cannot pick up. # Lunge towards Frank with their knife. Cultists track Frank, even if Frank moves out of the way. They run for about twenty feet before they give up. # Gas attack, see below # Suicidal attack. The cultist will throw his hands in the air, then run at Frank. When he is in suicide mode, he cannot be harmed. When the suicidal cult member gets close, he will either grab onto Frank or jump toward Frank, and as soon as he lands, there is a big explosion, hurting Frank, and any nearby zombies, survivors, or cultists. The only way to avoid this attack is to keep running away.Paterson, J, Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by JPaterson, GameFAQs (October 8, 2006). True Eye cultists can be seen in small to large groups, praying and chanting together all at once. If Frank gets too close to them, they will become aware to his presence. When this happens, they will draw out a hunting knife and creep slowly after Frank. In close ranges, they will either stab Frank or blow knockout dust in his face. At long range, they can charge forward in a straight line with their knife held out in front of them; this attack does heavy damage if it connects. If their health is mostly depleted, they will pull out a bundle of dynamite and attempt to blow themselves up, taking Frank with them. True Eye cultists have noticeably more health than zombies; even at maximum attack power, they can take two swings of the Small Chainsaw to kill. The best way to defeat them is to fire from afar or attack them with a strong melee weapon when they are distracted with chanting. They can be easily disposed of with one to two shots to the head from any gun. With certain weapons, such as the paradise plaza orange potted plant and the bench, the cultists will usually die with one hit, but occasionally they will stay alive just long enough commit suicide by blowing themselves up. So instead of dying by the weapon, they stay alive just long enough to commit suicide. When they knock Frank out with some sort of gas, they will strip him of his clothes and weapons leaving you with nothing but his underwear, camera, journal, and his headwear if he is wearing any. Frank must kill all the cult members in their hideout located in Leisure Park to get out. Frank can use the Cultists' suicidal attacks against them by leading the charging explosive maniac near the pack, allowing him to grab Frank, and then shaking him off. When he explodes, he blow up several of his companions. Use firearms and fight from medium to long range to avoid getting captured by the Cultists, such as the Shotgun and Handgun. Pick the cultists off from a safe distance. If Frank has to get close and does not have a powerful melee weapon, the easiest way to kill the cult members is to take a bench and hit them in rows. , p. unknown Like survivors and Frank, Raincoat Cult members do not slip and fall on certain food and weapons like zombies do. With certain weapons, such as the paradise plaza orange potted plant and the Bench, the Cultists will usually die with one hit, but occasionally they will stay alive just long enough commit suicide by blowing themselves up. So instead of dying by the weapon, they stay alive just long enough to commit suicide. Frank's capture .]] Cultists also have knock out powder they occasionally spray at Frank. If Frank is gassed, he is captured, put in a box, and taken to the Cultist's Hideout in Leisure Park. All of Frank's weapons and clothes are taken and lost. The room has two Step Ladders, two Cardboard Boxes, which could have health or a weapon inside, and a sword. Once Frank kills all of the cultist, he learns the passcode to get out of the locked room. The cultists will keep appearing in several locations in the mall until Frank completes the A Strange Group scoop on Day 3, September 21, at 12:00am of the scoop expires at 10:00 am. Trivia *The cultists do NOT count towards the achievement Punisher; the leader Sean Keanan, however, does. Each kill will award Frank 500 prestige point bonus. *Dozens of cultists can be found in many sections of the mall and at least seventy-five in the movie theater. *When a cultist pulls out the dynamite stick for a last ditch attack, their health lowers to an amount that simply spitting on them will be enough to kill. *Zombies ignore cult members, possibly because their outfits mask their human smell. But zombie larvae will attack them if a Queen is used near them at nighttime. *Although the introduction of the cult shows a few female cultists, during gameplay, the cultists all appear to be male. *Like survivors and Frank, cult members do not slip and fall on certain food and weapons like zombies do. *Like the Special Forces after them, the cult members never appear in Leisure Park or the Maintenance Tunnels. The special forces helicopter in Leisure Park is an exception. *After the unannounced Paradise Plaza scoop The Cult on Day 2 at 1:00 pm, the True Eye Cult take over Colby's Movieland. During this time, no zombies are found in the theater. Theaters one, two, and five have several cult members inside and the hallway to theaters three, four, and five is blocked by cult members. The scoop A Strange Group takes place in theater four. After this scoop, the cultists disappear, and the zombies immediately return to the theater. * Cult members will often slash zombies in an attempt to reach Frank. * After the unannounced Paradise Plaza scoop The Cult on Day 2 at 1:00 pm, the True Eye Cult take over Colby's Movieland. During this time, no zombies are found in the theater. * At Noon on Day 2, September 20, bright pink cult posters appear around the mall, the posters say: *GameAxis Unwired magazine called the cult members "Green Goblins".Santos, Wayne. [Dead Rising, Dawn of the Dead with a Controller, GameAxis Unwired (September, 2006). Gallery File:Dead_rising_cult.png File:Dead rising true eye bust.png File:Em43.jpg|Cult member model within game files File:Cultist Hideout blanket.png|Blanket in the hideout File:Dead_rising_sniper_rifle_the_cult.png|Sniper rifle File:Dead rising IGN raincoat cult.jpg| Cult members being blown up by some item. File:Dead_rising_IGN_bench.jpg|Bench attack File:Dead_rising_IGN_gumball_machine_cult.jpg|Gumball Machine attack File:Dead_rising_IGN_colbys_movieland_theater_2.jpg|Movie theater attack File:Dead_rising_cult_poster_details.PNG|Poster details File:Dead rising the cult poster (2).png File:Dead rising the cult poster in norht plaza.png File:Cult_Face.jpg| File:Cult_Jacket.jpg| File:Cult_Pants.jpg| References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths Category:Organizations